1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens structure, in particular to the zoom lens capable of performing zooming and focusing operation by using a same driving module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital still cameras available in the market usually have zooming function and focusing function, and most cameras adopt two motors for driving and controlling the zooming and focusing operations respectively, and the cameras also require two sets of control circuits for computing and driving the motors, and thus incurring a higher cost, requiring a small component installation of space for the product design, and undoubtedly creating a major obstacle to use two motors for driving and controlling the zooming and focusing operations in the camera.
To improve the aforementioned problems, some cameras adopt a specially-shaped groove formed at an internal periphery of a lens barrel, so that a zoom lens can be fixed after the lens is situated at a specific position and a zooming operation is completed, so that the zoom lens can be moved to achieve the zooming effect. However, the design of the specially shaped groove includes both zooming and focusing functions, and the level of zooming is limited by the limited angle of rotation, and most designs of the specially shaped groove can provide a 3-stage zooming operation only.
In view of the description above, the inventor of the present invention designed a zoom lens structure and a camera lens to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to improve the industrial applications.